dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Nail (Collectibles)
There are currently a total of 15 Nail collectibles that have been released by numerous companies to date. A gallery and the attached information appends to the official releases and genuine specifics in regards to the additional merchandise pertaining to each release. Bandai *Dorakeshi Keshi-Gomu Part 4 *Release date: 1990 In the 90's, a series of miniature quarter-priced rubber machine toys was released, much like the Ultimate Muscle series and coming in randomized colors. They are known as Dorakeshi Keshi-Gomu and are rather hard to come by. All characters in this set came in a random color and all of them were very tiny and immobile. Nail appears once in this miniature set, although the same mold appears in numerous colors, such as green, red, blue, yellow, or tan. The mini rubber figurine comes with both hands behind his back as his dangling vest flows with the wind. *Dorakeshi Keshi-Gomu Part 9 *Release date: 1991 In the 90's, a series of miniature quarter-priced rubber machine toys was released, much like the Ultimate Muscle series and coming in randomized colors. They are known as Dorakeshi Keshi-Gomu and are rather hard to come by. All characters in this set came in a random color and all of them were very tiny and immobile. Nail appears once in this miniature set, although the same mold appears in numerous colors, such as red, green, blue, yellow, or tan. The mini rubber figurine comes with both hands tightly gripped into fists as he is seen with his chest open as opposed to the previous Part 4 Keshi piece, which came with his vest flowing with the wind. This miniature Part 9 Keshi set has included a few characters from the Ginyu Saga and Frieza Saga. One of Bandai's Keshi series, it has included characters such as Captain Ginyu, Jeice, Burter, Recoome, Guldo, Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, King Vegeta, Nail, Captain Ginyu after switching bodies with a frog along with a pair of Namekian frogs, Frieza in his first form with his armor broken off, Frieza in his third form, and Frieza in his final form for a total of 14 pieces in this Part 9 Keshi set. *Chara Puchi Frieza series *Release date: 2006 The Chara Puchi releases by Bandai were not limited to the phone strap series. In 2006, there’s also a mini figure set that was released and incorporated plenty of characters from the series run. In this set, all the characters came sitting on top of a mini Dragon Ball or another item (such as a space pod). Nail came sitting on a Dragon Ball and with a miniature base. Others included in this set and also sitting on Dragon Balls are Zarbon, second form Frieza, Dodoria, Goku, Kid Gohan, a Saibaman, Krillin, Oozaru Vegeta (on top of space pod) and Raditz (on top of space pod). Also, the initial releases of these mini-figurines came with a small piece of candy. *Goku versus Frieza collection series *Release date: 2008 Bandai has also released a set in relation to the Namek debacle entitled "Goku versus Frieza" gashapon set. The pieces included in this set are Kid Gohan with battle armor, Vegeta, Recoome, Frieza in his first form, Guldo, Captain Ginyu, Goku, Kami, Porunga, and of course, Nail. All the characters come with miniature unique bases. Nail’s is the “Z” symbol from the DBZ logo and holds a transparent orange hue. Nail’s position is quite unique in this set as well, as he has both arms held outward to his sides and his feet spread out. *HG Collection Part 23 *Release date: 2009 Bandai has released a slew of Gashapons in the HG collection. This series is likely one of the best in terms of assortment and wide variety of characters. It also incorporates numerous sagas from the entire series run. Released in December, 2009, Bandai’s series 23 introduced Nail standing in a firm position with his arms behind his back and his vest flowing with the wind. His facial expression is captured perfectly as he is depicted in his first appearance. Others included in this same Part 23 set are Super Saiyan adult Gohan (basic version and gold variant), Krillin, kid Gohan, Super Saiyan Goku, and Vegeta. Banpresto *Kai Keyholder series *Release date: 2009 Released in 2009 by Banpresto is a basic Dragon Ball Kai keyholder set. Nail comes with a determined posture and the stance mirrors Piccolo’s, who is also included in this set and is packaged alongside Nail. The keychains are miniature but are rather well-crafted for their size. Nail maintains a serious expression, with both arms gripped tightly into fists and his legs spread apart. These two characters are packaged together as a keychain set likely due to the fact that they fused during the Namek debacle. Other pieces included in this set are Zarbon monster form with Vegeta, Dodoria with Krillin, final form Frieza with Super Saiyan Goku, and Dende with Porunga. *DWC World Collectible Series Volume 4 *Release date: 2009 The Banpresto DWC vol. 4 includes Nail as collectible number DBZ025 in the miniature series and was released in June, 2009. The figurine comes with both arms gripped tightly into fists as his feet are spread apart. These figurines come boxed and in their own authentic case with character images in front. Other pieces included in this same set are Captain Ginyu as a frog with another Namekian frog, Guru, Dende, Frieza in his third form, Frieza in his final form, Bardock, and Super Saiyan Goku. *DWC World Collectible Series Volume 4 *Release date: 2009 The Banpresto DWC vol. 4 includes Nail as collectible number DBZ025 in the Kai re-release miniature series and was released in December, 2009. The figurine comes with both arms gripped tightly into fists as his feet are spread apart. These figurines come boxed and in their own authentic case with their images in front, as do all the other figurines in this set. This version, unlike the original release, is colored with a metallic style. The boxart is slightly different, having a yellow outline rather than a pink one. *High Spec Coloring Figure Volume 5 series 14 *Release date: 2010 Released in May, 2010, Banpresto’s “High Spec Coloring Figure” series has seen a series 14 addition which included Nail in its assortment. Of course, the HSCF figures are extremely highly detailed and have a shiny and glossy paint job to go along with the remarkable mold and overall sculpt. There is so much impression on this figure’s vest and pants, portraying the motion of the character. Here, Nail is portrayed with determined courage, going up against deadly odds. The figure’s paint job is exquisite, encompassing a heavy amount of shine and reflecting a polished, perfected model. Nail is collectible number 18 and comes in the volume 5 4-piece set. Others included in this same HSCF lineup are Super Saiyan Goku, Frieza in his second form, and Frieza in his third form. Yutaka *Hero Collection DBZ 4-pack Keshi set *Release date: Unknown A 4-piece Keshi miniature set encompassing characters from Dragon Ball Z's Captain Ginyu Saga and Frieza Saga was produced by Yutaka and holds the Banpresto logo. Yutaka's 4-piece set included a randomized selection of the following 5 pieces: King Vegeta, Gohan, Frieza in his first form, Frieza in his third form, and Nail. All the pieces in this set are from Bandai's Keshi series 9 but are in the tan coloring only as opposed to the randomized colors from the original Keshi releases. The miniatures are scaled at the same height and shaped similar to the rubber-styled keshi series. Each piece is unique and highly collectible for a vintage set. Also included in the pack is are two randomized pogs. Jakks Pacific *Brother vs. Brother 2-packs *Release date: 2003 Jakks Pacific has released a 2-pack of Nail along with Piccolo in its Dragon Ball Z series additions to the 2-pack sets. Released in 2003, this specific 2-pack is entitled “Brother vs. Brother,” which is a what-if battle as neither of these characters actually fought each other, but rather, fused to form a stronger fighting force. The box mockup is highlighted by a red and orange blaze. Nail is modeled to a perfect format with extreme detail and likely one of the best pieces in terms of Nail’s paint job and scale. This 2-pack is quite a rarity as it was released in scarce quantities, coincidentally making Nail a rather limited figure for the 5 inch radius. Also included in the packaging is a tree from planet Namek, likely to add to the atmosphere surrounding the characters. The packaging front flap reads “Brother vs. Brother” and details the character names as “Nail” and “Piccolo, Battle Damaged” as well as including the phrase “New Release!” on the side. The packaging backboard portrays images of Nail and Piccolo as a nice design scheme. MegaHouse *Capsule Neo Part 5 World Edition *Release date: 2004 The first MegaHouse series to incorporate Nail was the Part 5 Capsule Neo set entitled “World Edition” and released in December, 2004. It portrayed Nail as he was being absorbed into Piccolo’s essence, fusing their power and allowing Piccolo to be reborn as the Super Namekian warrior. The fusion technique here has allowed the wounded Nail to appear in a blue aura surrounding his body and adds enormous detail to this scene. Other pieces included in this set are Android 18 kissing Krillin, Super Saiyan Broly and Super Saiyan Goku attacking each other, King Cold with Cyborg Frieza, Super Saiyan Goku trading blows with Majin Vegeta, Goku flying with Uub on his back, Goku carrying Kid Gohan on his shoulder while riding the Flying Nimbus, and Piccolo unleashing his Special Beam Cannon (Makkankosappo) attack and simultaneously piercing Raditz and Goku. *Capsule Neo Part 5 World Edition *Release date: 2004 This series, much like the following ones, was also released as a gold base, with both figures coming as gold versions rather than colored ones. All piece come accordingly in capsules in the form of Dragon Balls. Other pieces included in this set are Android 18 kissing Krillin, Super Saiyan Broly and Super Saiyan Goku attacking each other, King Cold with Cyborg Frieza, Super Saiyan Goku trading blows with Majin Vegeta, Goku flying with Uub on his back, Goku carrying Kid Gohan on his shoulder while riding the Flying Nimbus, and Piccolo unleashing his Special Beam Cannon (Makkankosappo) attack and simultaneously piercing Raditz and Goku. Plex *Anime Heroes Series *Release date: 2008 Plex has unleashed a repertoire of miniature “Anime Heroes” figurines. The second figurine set for the “Anime Heroes” assortment was released in May, 2008. Nail is a part of this set, portraying him with his arms behind his back as his vest flows fluently with the wind’s guidance. Other pieces included in this set are Zarbon Monster form, a Frieza soldier, Future Trunks, Dr. Gero, Guru, a Namekian Frog, Dende, Porunga, Super Saiyan Goku, Malaka, Gohan, Krillin, Vegeta, second form Frieza, third form Frieza, final form Frieza, Goku, Captain Ginyu, Jeice, Burter, Recoome, Guldo, and Kami's spaceship. SenSei *Budokai Scouter Z Warriors Minitoys *Release date: 2007 Later, the mini figurine of Nail sitting on a Dragon Ball originally released by Bandai saw a re-release by SenSei in a series called "Dragon Ball Z Budokai Scouter"and the set is entitled "Z Warriors Minitoys." Included into the round base was a paper that showed the character's name around it and the collectible number attributed to it. Interestingly, this piece notates Nail as "Namek" on the round paper as opposed to his name. Nail is number 18 in this set. Gallery Site Navigation Category:Collectibles Category:Figures Category:Merchandise